Coming into the Light
by Spectre Skillen
Summary: **Sequel for Hiding in the Darkness** Mackenzie Evans and the BAU thought that it was over. That they had won the fight against Larson. But as old enemies begin to resurface they are once again in danger. Will they all survive? Will they be able to stop the force against them before it's too late? I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. NO COPY RIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED.
1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is the sequel for Hiding in the Darkness! I am sorry that it has taken so long to post this and that it's so short but I assure you that future chapters will be much longer. I will also soon be writing the story request from ScarletMoonRanger which will also be a Criminal Minds FanFic. But anyway, here is the sequel to Hiding in the Darkness. I hope you like it!

**Coming into the Light**

**PROLOGUE**

Hotch slowly got up closely followed by Morgan, Rossi and Will. His ears were ringing and his head pounded but that was the least of his worries. Smoke surrounded them and clouded their sight. Hotch squinted at the building in front of him.

Four agents had been in that building.

Four agents had been caught in the explosion.

Four agents were either dead or captured.

Meaghan Doyle and Shannon Larson had their team.

Mackenzie Evans.

Jennifer Jareau.

Spencer Reid.

Emily Prentiss.

Each one of them fighting for their life.

And Hotch didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 1: FIRST DAY

**Chapter 1:** FIRST DAY

**_A week and a half earlier_**

Mackenzie woke up to the blaring sound of her phone's alarm on the bed side table. It was 6:00 in the morning and despite the fact that she didn't want to get up, she knew she had too. It was her first day at the BAU and she couldn't let the expectations the team had of her be disappointed. Switching off the alarm, she tried to untangle herself from Dante's arms which were around her waist.

"Dante," She said quietly. "It's time for us to get up."

Mackenzie felt Dante stir and his grip loosen. They had become accustomed to sleeping in each other's arms since the events that had occurred eight months before. Mackenzie was comforted by it because it made her feel safe from her past and knowing that Dante was still there by her side. Dante on the other hand was just comforted that Mackenzie was safe and his arms where she should be. Not in some dark, damp basement facing pain and death.

"Mmmm," Dante mumbled loosening his arms even further.

"Wakey, wakey mister sleepy head. Time for work," She said turning in his arms to face him.

Dante opened his eyes groggily and looked at his fiancée and smiled.

"Morning beautiful," He said pecking her on the lips lightly.

"Good morning," Mackenzie smiled, kissing him. "And as much as I would like to stay here in your arms kissing you, I do need to get up and get ready for work. It is my first day after all."

"If you say so," Dante said releasing her waist but not before kissing her again.

Mackenzie smiled again and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She got up and walked over to the closest and pulled out a pair of running leggings and t-shirt for her morning run and started to get changed.

"Are you nervous about today?" Dante asked pulling himself out of the bed and walking over to the closet too, to look for a shirt and jeans.

"If I said no would you believe me?" Mackenzie said quietly.

Dante sighed. "Why are you nervous? There is nothing to be worried about, Kenzie. It's practically your dream job."

"It's just, the last time they saw me I could barely walk because of what Shannon did. One of their team members was being released from hospital also due to Shannon. If I had told them sooner about our past, none of that would have happened. And there's also the fact that the only reason I even have a new job is because of Shannon," She whispered. "I shouldn't have this job. I shouldn't be benefiting from such a devastating event."

Dante turned away from what he was doing and pulled Mackenzie into a hug. She had been battling with that issue since she had gotten the job BAU and it was killing Dante to see her this way. Instead of opening up after what happened with Shannon like he had expected, Mackenzie had put her defences straight back up. Her nightmares had started getting worse and it didn't help that Shannon had died in a prison riot four months before.

"Mackenzie never tell yourself that you don't deserve to be in this job. Yes a series of terrible events led you to this point but they do not dictate what you take from them. You have fought long and hard to get yourself to where you are today. You have trained. You have studied. You have struggled. You have survived," Dante said. "Shannon might be dead but it's time to start a new chapter. Turn over a new leaf. Yes you went through hell but you can't let that define you. You deserve this job Mackenzie. You deserve this."

Mackenzie looked up and saw that Dante was telling the truth from the look in his eyes. She kissed him lightly before looking into his deep green eyes again.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"For what?"

"For just being you."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Two hours later, Mackenzie was walking into the BAU. She had gotten her pass and security clearance and was nervously making her way into the bullpen. Glancing around she gave a sigh of relief when she saw JJ sitting in a cubicle looking at a case file.

"JJ?" Mackenzie said trying to get the blonde's attention.

JJ looked up and smiled when she saw the young women in front of her who was fiddling with the pass around her neck nervously.

"Hey Mackenzie, I wasn't expecting to see you for another half hour! You're here early," JJ said still smiling.

"I thought I should have got here early this morning because it's my first day," Mackenzie replied.

JJ nodded and then gestured behind her. "I'll show you to your desk."

JJ got up and Mackenzie followed her to a cubicle a couple behind from where JJ's was.

"This used to be Morgan's but he's got his own office now. Which is down the corridor and to the left. Over there is Spence's desk and over there is Blake's. Hotch's office is up the stairs and to the right and Rossi's office is up the stairs and to the left. The conference room is up the stairs and straight ahead but you already know that. Then Garcia's office is in the same direction as Morgan's but to the left," JJ said pointing to the places as she said them. "Hotch is already here, so I advise you should go and talk to him before you do anything else."

Mackenzie nodded. This was a lot to take in and she had only been there for less than twenty minutes.

"We're glad you took the job Mackenzie. We're glad you're here," JJ said with a smile.

Mackenzie appreciated the comment. JJ and her had become good friends over the past eight months, even more so when she moved to Virginia. Mackenzie had already met Will and Henry along with Dante who was just glad she had friends to support. Dante had quickly become friends with Will too.

"Thank you, that means a lot," She said giving JJ a small smile.

"Now not to push you but you should probably go talk to Hotch."

Mackenzie nodded and said a quick thank you before making her way up to Hotch's office. She knocked twice on the door and opened it when she heard a 'come in'. She walked in and stood in front of Hotch's desk, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Evans, thank you for coming to see me. I take it JJ told you to come here?"" Hotch said to the new agent.

"Yes sir," She said.

"As it's your first day, I will have one of the team show you the ropes but that will have to wait until later. We just got a case. I'll see you in the conference room in twenty minutes," Hotch said. "That pile is the first group of case files you'll be looking over but that's usually done in between cases."

"Thank you sir," Mackenzie said, picking up the pile of documents.

"See you in twenty minutes, Evans. And if you don't mind, can you round up the team?" Hotch said.

"Of course sir."

Mackenzie went to leave but stopped when she heard Hotch speak again.

"I'm glad to have you on the team, Evans."

"Thank you sir."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

An hour later the team were in the SUVs making the two hour drive to Charlestown. They were on route to investigate a group of bombings that had been happening and were still occurring. The body count was already high and the attacks were coming more and more frequent. The police had no leads and were at a complete loss at how to proceed. So they called in the BAU.

And the BAU had no idea what was going to hit them.


	3. Chapter 2: COINCIDENCE

**Chapter 2: **COINCIDENCE

As soon as the BAU arrived they went straight to the local precinct to get work but when they walked in they were surrounded by chaos. Mackenzie gave JJ a confused look seeing the mayhem in front of her. Officers and detectives were running back and forward in front of them with paperwork in their arms.

"Is it usually this chaotic at a precinct when we arrive?" She whispered.

"Not usually," JJ replied.

The team watched as Hotch went up to a detective and ask what was going on but aside from that they didn't hear what else was said. A few minutes later he returned.

"There's been another attack. There are six dead and eight injured. Although this time there have been eye witnesses," Hotch said.

"Eye witnesses to what?" Morgan asked.

"The person who planted the bomb," Hotch replied. "Now, Reid and Blake, I need you to put together a geographical profile. JJ and Morgan, I need you two to look over the evidence that has been gathered so far and try to determine as much about the UnSub as you can. Rossi and Evans, I need you two to go and interview the eye witnesses from the latest attack. I'll be try to set up a link to Garcia and a conference room, then I'll assist Reid and Blake. Understood?"

The rest of the team gave a chorus of '_yes sirs_' and split into the groups they were instructed to go into and headed to out complete their tasks.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Rossi and Mackenzie made their way to the crime scene as quickly as they could but got caught in traffic. An awkward silence filled the SUV and in a desperate attempt to fill the silence, Rossi tried to make small talk.

"So when's the big day?" He asked.

"December hopefully," Mackenzie said. "Dante wants it to be soon because he can't wait."

"That's good then. Only nine months to go."

"Are you married?"

"No. I mean, I was. Three times actually but not at the moment," Rossi replied. "JJ and Blake are though."

Mackenzie nodded in response and they fell into silence again. Five minutes later they arrived at the crime scene. Smoke still bellowed from the park and it was cornered off by police tape. Flashing lights were surrounding the area and several people were standing to the side talking to the police. Rossi parked the car and both agents got out of the car. As soon as they were out of the car they were met by an officer on duty who led them to the two witnesses.

"This is Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi and Supervisory Special Agent Mackenzie Evans from the FBI. They are here to interview you about what you saw before the explosion. Agents these are Mr Noah Cooper and Miss Mona Adams," The officer said.

"Thank you officer. We'll call you if we need anything," Rossi said.

The officer left and Mackenzie and Rossi took a witness each. Mackenzie speaking to Miss Adams and Rossi to Mr Cooper.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Rossi took Mr Cooper to the side and found a secluded place to talk. He pulled out a note book and pen and started to question the witness.

"So Mr Cooper, you said you saw the person who planted the bomb?"

"Yes Agent."

"What did they look like?"

"It was a woman, most definitely. They wore quite tight fitting clothes. Like the ones joggers wear. She had a baseball cap on so I couldn't see her face but she had black hair."

"Was she carrying anything? A rucksack?"

"Yes. She was carrying a black rucksack. She also seemed to be in a hurry. I didn't see her again but twenty minutes later the bomb went off."

"Could you tell me in more detail what she was wearing?" Rossi asked.

"Of course."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Mackenzie walked beside Miss Adams down the noisy street and found a secluded bench to sit and talk.

"So, Miss Adams, you told the police that you see somebody running from the square just before the bomb went off, correct?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes agent, I saw her running away from that area, looking flustered," Miss Adams said. "She ran into me."

"Her? So it was definitely a woman?"

"Yes mam. She was wearing tight fitting running gear. It looked like she was running towards the nearest exit where a black car was parked. Another woman was inside."

"Are you sure it was that car she was running towards and someplace else?"

"Certain. When she ran into me and completely knocked me off my feet didn't stop to apologize. When I got up and turned round to say something she was already getting into the car. A few minutes late the bomb went off."

"Did you get a good look at either of them?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes agent. The one who knocked me over. She was wearing a baseball cap but I'm pretty certain she had black hair and green eyes. She was quite tall and well built," Miss Adams replied.

_Shannon looked like that_, Mackenzie thought. She automatically caught herself on. _Don't be stupid. She's dead._

Shaking her thoughts away Mackenzie carried on. "Was she carrying anything?"

"No mam."

"Would you be able to give a description to a sketch artist?"

"Yes agent."

"Okay, that's great. Thank you Miss Adams. If you remember anything else call this number," Mackenzie said handing Miss Adams a card with the number to the precinct's helpline on it.

"No problem, agent. Glad to be able to help."

Mackenzie watched as Miss Adams left and as soon as she was gone, scolded herself for bringing Shannon into this. _She's dead_, she thought over and over again. Suddenly her phone beeped in her pocket signifying a text message pulling her out of her thoughts. Pulling the phone out of her pocket she read the text.

_I know what you're thinking. Coincidence? I think not!_

-Blocked number

Mackenzie stared at the phone in a mix of confusion and fear. Was that one of the UnSubs? If so, how did they have her number? Was Shannon alive?

Mackenzie jumped when she felt a strong hand on her right shoulder and spun round and grabbed it as more of a reflex than on purpose. She automatically let go when she realised it was Rossi.

"Evans! Calm down! Why are you so tense?" He exclaimed clutching his wrist.

She handed him the phone and watched his reaction as he read. He looked at her in a mix of confusion and worry. "What's this all about?" He asked.

"I think it may be one of the UnSubs toying with me," She mumbled.

"One of the UnSubs? And are you sure it's them?"

"Almost one hundred percent certain. Miss Adams stated in the interview that the woman she thought was the bomber got into a car in which another woman was driving. She also stated that the person she seen had black hair, green eyes, a well-built frame and was tall."

"How does that make you sure?"

"Shannon had black hair and green eyes and was tall and had a well-built frame. The statement made me automatically think of her. I ignored it thinking it was a coincidence but then I got that text," Mackenzie said.

Rossi sighed and gave the phone back to the young agent. "We need to talk to the rest of the team. Come on."

With that they headed back to the SUV un-aware of the tall brunette woman watching them in the distance.


	4. Chapter 3: THE GAME IS ON

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I know this update has taken a while and I really am sorry. I'm also sorry to say updates might be slightly scarce over the next month or two until the summer due to my exams starting next week. I will try to get more up but I'm not making any promises. Sorry again for the wait. But anyway! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3:** THE GAME IS ON

Rossi and Mackenzie walked into the conference room to find Blake and Reid gathered around a map of Charleston, Morgan and JJ examining evidence at the table and Hotch reading a case file.

"Any leads?" Hotch asked, looking up from the file.

"Yes. Ones that change the whole case," Rossi replied. "Firstly we think we are dealing with more than one UnSub. One of the eye witnesses saw who was suspected to be the bomber get into a car with another person who we presume to be the partner or the person running the operation."

"From the descriptions we also know that the UnSubs are women. Miss Mona Adams was able to give a pretty good description of the UnSub that planted the bomb but didn't get to see the person driving the car and only was able to identify their gender. Although we think that the UnSubs are connected closely to one or more members of the team or at least know a lot about us," Mackenzie said. "Here is the sketch of the person Miss Adams described."

Mackenzie took the sketch out of her bag and pinned it to the evidence board. Reactions varied from confused looks and gasps.

"That looks a lot like Shannon Larson? Isn't she supposed to be..?" JJ trailed off.

"Dead? That's what I'm lead to believe and that's what initially pushed the resemblance out of my mind but then I received this text message," Mackenzie said pulling out her phone and bringing up the text. She handed it to Hotch who had his hand extended to receive it.

"I know what you're thinking. Coincidence? I think not!" Hotch read out loud. "When did you receive this?"

"Just before we left, sir. So about half an hour ago," Mackenzie replied.

"We need to get Garcia down here for tech support now. I'll make the calls now to get her here quickly. I need the six of you to start working on the profile," Hotch ordered.

"Yes..." Everyone began but got cut short due to everyone's phone going off.

Hotch threw Mackenzie's phone back to her as he pulled out his. The team read their texts and looked up.

"The game is on. But who will win?" Rossi read out load.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Garcia arrived just before the rest of the team were about to give the profile. She walked into them gathered around the conference table discussing the evidence gathered so far. They turned as soon as they heard the door open.

"Hey Garcia. Did you get here no problem?" Morgan said.

Garcia nodded. "Traffic wasn't too bad," She replied to him and then turned to Hotch. "Has there been any more text messages sir?"

"No. The last one was sent about three hours ago. Are you able to trace messages from blocked numbers?"

"Yes sir. I can either trace them myself or call up one of your service providers. If that doesn't work there's nothing else I can really do. I'm going to have to take someone's cell to connect to my laptop though. It shouldn't take long," Garcia said.

"Take mine," Mackenzie said handing Garcia her phone. "I've received more texts than everyone else."

"Thank you. I tell you if I find anything."

"I think we've done all we can here. It's time to give the profile," Hotch said.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"We suspect that bombings were committed by a team of two women from witness reports. Both women are extremely dangerous. At least one has some form of knowledge in explosives and the other is the dominant player who picks the locations," Reid said.

"These bombings seem to be more fear and destruction orientated," Mackenzie continued. "The UnSubs want to create as much chaos and fear as they possibly can before ending with a big finish. They are probably sadistic and are getting off on the fear they are creating."

"They also like to show us whose boss," Morgan said. "They want to toy with us and show us that we can't stop them. Text messages have already been sent to the team from who we presume are the UnSubs. If anyone of you have received text messages or do receive any, please report directly to us or your superior."

"This team is incredibly dangerous. If you come across who you suspect is them, approach with extreme prejudice," Hotch concluded. "Thank you for your time."

With that the crowd of police officers and detectives dispersed and went to carry on with their jobs. The BAU team walked back to the conference room to carry on trying to catch the UnSubs. But one thing was for sure. Nobody had any idea what was about to hit them. The Officers. The Detectives. Even the BAU.


	5. Chapter 4: OLD ENEMIES

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Just a quick note to say after the 23rd of June updates will be more frequent. But anyway, thank you all for reading. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Spoiler Alert:** CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE 200TH EPISODE

**Context:** Despite the fact that this is AU, the events of the 200th episode have still occured. Mackenzie is still unaware of these events.

**Chapter 4:** OLD ENEMIES

Mackenzie walked into the hotel room she was sharing with JJ quickly closing the door behind her. The rest of the team were still downstairs eating dinner and would be up soon. It was late, nearly eleven o'clock but she had wanted to call Dante. She hadn't had a chance to tell him she had a case yet. Garcia hadn't managed to crack Mackenzie's phone so she'd given it back to her for the night, which Mackenzie was thankful for. She quickly the hit speed dial for Dante.

"Hello?" Dante's voice came across the phone sounding tired.

"Hey, Dante, it's Mackenzie. Sorry for calling you so late. I didn't wake you did I?" Mackenzie said, sitting down on the chair in the corner of the hotel room.

"No, its fine. I only just got in. I was going to call you. Where are you? I thought you would have gotten back by home by now."

"I'm in Charleston. We got a case. Sorry for not calling you sooner. I haven't had the chance."

"It's okay, I'm not annoyed. I'm just relieved I now know where you are," Dante said.

"Sorry again."

"Mackenzie, really, it's fine. We knew this was going to happen at some point. You do work as a profiler now which involves a lot of travelling. But there is a good thing about you being in Charleston..."

"And what might that be?" Mackenzie asked confused.

"Charleston is only two hours away. I can come up and keep you company," He said happily.

"As much as I love that idea, I don't think that's appropriate. I'm working and, even if you were allowed to come down, you wouldn't be seeing me much. I'll be mostly at the precinct," Mackenzie said disappointed. "This job is also way more dangerous than my old one. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know. It was just an idea," He replied quietly. "Now I just wish that I had kissed you longer and held you tighter this morning."

"Dante, if you had held me tighter I would have had broken bones. But I do see where you're coming from," Mackenzie laughed.

"Do you have any idea how long the case will be?" He asked.

"I can't be sure at this point. We don't have very many leads at the minute so it's hard to say," Mackenzie replied.

"Now I really wish I kissed you longer now that I don't know when I'll see you again."

"Oh and made me late for my first day on the job? I don't think so," Mackenzie teased.

"I think it's a valid excuse."

"Yeah I'm hardly going to go up to my boss and say, 'Hey, sorry I'm late. I was making out with my fiancé'," Mackenzie shot back playfully. Just as she had said it, JJ had walked in and stood in the door way with raised eyebrows. Mackenzie's face went bright red. "Dante, I'm going to have to go. JJ just came in."

"No problem. Thanks for calling Kenzie," Dante said, chuckling at the awkwardness in Mackenzie's voice.

"No problem. Talk to you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Bye"

With that Mackenzie hung up the phone and faced JJ. "You heard the wrong part of that conversation."

"Of course I did. But what I did hear was absolutely adorable," JJ said causing Mackenzie to blush again. With a smirk JJ continued, "Mackenzie and Dante sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S..."

"You're so immature!" Mackenzie said rolling her eyes but couldn't help laughing at JJ's antics.

"I think it's time we turned in. We have an early start tomorrow," JJ said once they stopped laughing.

"Agreed," Mackenzie said.

And with that the two women turned in for the night.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next few days brought up no new leads. The team worked hard on the little evidence they had but nothing seemed to break. Garcia was unable to track the unknown number and the rest of the team were unable to get anything else from the description of the woman seen at the scene or the profile. Nothing was working. Nothing was sticking. That was until the Friday morning.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The team sat around the conference table continually looking over the very little evidence they had. It had been the same for the previous three days and Hotch was getting close to declaring it a cold case. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hotch said.

A young officer, looking to be in his early twenties, walked through the door holding a brown package. He was tall and well built with black hair and brown eyes.

"Agent Hotchner, this arrived for you and your team this morning," He said.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"We don't know. We brought it here straight away."

"Okay, thank you officer," Hotch said taking the package. And with that the officer left.

The team watched in curiosity as Hotch opened the package and pulled out a CD case. Inside was a disc with the words '_Watch This_' written in neat script with black pen. Hotch got up and walked over to the plasma screen in the conference room which was connected to a DVD player. He switched both on and placed the disc in the player. He hit play and sat back down.

On the screen appeared a woman with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. She seemed to be in her late thirties and the team (excluding Blake and Mackenzie) felt they recognised her from somewhere but had no clue where from.

"You're probably wondering who I am," The woman said. She had a thick Irish accent. Mackenzie and Blake noticed at the sound of her voice that Morgan clenched his fists.

"You've never heard of me before let alone met me but I know you know who my brother was. Spencer Reid killed him two years ago, remember?" She continued.

Reid gulped and Mackenzie saw all the colour drain from Garcia and JJ faces. Blake kept her eyes on Hotch and Rossi who had both kept their stoic appearances.

"Three years ago my brother went after Lauren, I.E Emily Prentiss. He supposedly killed her but then little under a year later she returned and took him down and saved Declan. Now both my brother and Chloe Donaghy are dead by the hands of the FBI."

Mackenzie's confusion grew and Blake's even more so due to the mentioning of Emily Prentiss. She remembered her clearly from JJ's kidnapping. The rest of the team had gone pale, including Hotch and Rossi who had lost their composure.

"My name is Meaghan Doyle. Sister of the infamous Ian Doyle. And I'm out for revenge."

With that the screen went black. The team stared at it blankly making Mackenzie and Blake's confusion grow. They finally snapped.

"Who's Ian Doyle?" Mackenzie asked.

"And what does Prentiss have to do with it?" Blake continued.

Hotch sighed. "Ian Doyle was an IRA terrorist turned serial killer. Emily, before the FBI, worked for Interpol. She was sent to work undercover against Doyle to bring him down. Three years ago Doyle found, tortured and stabbed her and she had to fake her death. About eight months later we found Doyle again as he was looking for his son Declan. At the same time Declan's mother, Chloe Donaghy, was trying to find her son to get at Doyle. The case ended with Donaghy, Donaghy's partner and Doyle dead."

Blake's eyes widened at this new information but Mackenzie just grew even more confused.

"Who's Emily Prentiss?"

"Evans, we'll have someone explain all this later when we have time, but for now we need to find this woman. If she is as dangerous as her brother we are in a lot of trouble," Hotch said turning to Garcia. "Garcia I need you to get all the case files about Doyle and the case files from two years ago along with all the information you can get on Meaghan Doyle."

"Yes sir," Garcia said nodding as she tried to focus. Her voice was full of fear.

"I'm away to make a phone call but I'll be back soon," Hotch said pulling out his phone. "We need to get Emily down here as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 5: TERRIFIED

**Spoiler Alert:** SPOILERS FOR THE 200TH EPISODE

**Chapter 5:** TERRIFIED

Emily Prentiss sat at her desk in her office in Interpol working through the mass amount of paperwork that sat in front of her. It had been a busy week and she was tired. She glanced at the clock which showed it was eight o'clock. She should be heading home soon. Suddenly her cell rang.

"Prentiss," She said hitting the accept call button.

"Emily, its Hotch."

As soon as she heard Hotch's voice her heart dropped. The last time she received a phone call from him was when JJ was kidnapped and tortured and from the tone of his voice it was this severe again.

"What's wrong Hotch?"

"Emily, I'm sorry to have to tell you this and I'm sorry to have to put you through this but the Doyle's are back," Hotch said solemnly over the phone.

"What!?" Emily's voice was high pitched and she sat there trying to calm her nerves. She was failing hopelessly.

"We just got a video sent to us from someone called Meaghan Doyle. She wants revenge. You're the expert about that family, Emily. I know this is opening old wounds but we need your help," Hotch's voice sounded desperate. This was serious.

"Of course. I'll get the next flight to..." Prentiss began but stopped not knowing where they were.

"Charleston, West Virginia," Hotch finished.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Can you send me the case files?"

"Of course. Thanks again Emily."

"It's no problem Hotch. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Bye."

And with that Hotch hung up leaving her to her thoughts.

Then it hit her. It hit her hard.

The Doyle Family back.

Tears started streaming down her face as she let out a sob. Meaghan Doyle was twice as ruthless as Ian and twice as dangerous which was a miraculous feat in itself.

Emily Prentiss was scared. Terrified even.

Old enemies where back. And she didn't know what to do.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Prentiss stepped off Interpol's private jet early Saturday morning. As soon as her boss had heard about the situation he gave her permission to use the jet as he had seen Meaghan Doyle as, not just a threat to Charleston, but an international threat also. She was met by Blake, JJ and a young brunette who was shorter than the three of them by about an inch. She had deep blue eyes and seemed to be well built. A FBI badge was attached to the waist of her slacks. _New agent_, Emily thought.

"Emily it's so nice to see you again," JJ said hugging her friend as she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah I just wish it was under better circumstances," Emily said. "How are the ribs?"

"Good. Still a bit sore when I laugh though," JJ smiled although Mackenzie's confused expression didn't go unseen by the three older women.

"Blake, nice to see you again," Prentiss said shaking her hand.

"You too," Blake said, she then gestured to Mackenzie. "This is Mackenzie Evans. Cruz brought her in as a weapons, tactics and unarmed combat specialist."

"Nice to meet you Agent Evans," Prentiss said warmly.

"Likewise," Mackenzie said smiling. Prentiss took note of her thick English accent.

"Should we get to the car?" Blake said.

"Of course," Prentiss said.

Blake and Mackenzie led the way to the car as Prentiss and JJ followed rear. Prentiss slung her bag over her shoulder and spoke quietly to JJ so Mackenzie wouldn't hear.

"So Agent Evans, is she capable for the job?"

"I believe so from what I've seen. This is her first case as a profiler though," JJ replied.

"First case? Are you sure she's capable for this? This case is pretty big."

"I'm certain. We met her on a case in Winslow, Arizona. She was the leading detective and practically solved the case by herself after we delivered the profile. She has a degree in psychology and is and ex-marine."

"Impressive," Prentiss said nodding. Then the realisation dawned on her. "Isn't that the case you got shot on?"

"Yes but that case had more of an impact on her. She has one hell of a past Emily," JJ said instinctively grabbing her side.

"Past?"

"I think it would be best for her to tell her that herself. She likes to keep it private."

"Can she be relied on though?"

"Yes. She's strong emotionally and physically and very smart. She's supposed to be here," JJ reassured. "And Emily?"

"Yes JJ?"

"She doesn't know about what happened to me yet. She doesn't know about Hastings or my time at the State Department. Can you keep it on the down low? I'll tell her when I'm ready," JJ said quietly.

"Of course."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The four women arrived at the precinct and walked into the conference to find the rest of the team strapping on bullet-proof vests and their weapons. They gave them a confused look.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"We've got a lead. Doyle and her partner sent another text; this time to Reid. Garcia was able to trace it. We have two locations. One from the text and the other from the trace," Hotch replied.

"Are you sure it's not a trap?" Prentiss asked.

"We can't be certain but it's all we've got," Hotch said solemnly. And then added with a brighter tone, "It's good to see you again Emily."

"Likewise," She smiled.

"Now suit up," Hotch ordered. "We're leaving in five minutes."

They all nodded and quickly pulled on the tactical gear. None of the team knew what they were about to face but they all hoped that it would bring up a helpful clue to the case.

Hope didn't cover it.

They _needed _it to bring up a helpful clue.

They had to end this before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 6: DANGER

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! I know its been a while but here is the next chapter. Hopefully updates will be a bit more frequent now that its summer! Anyway, happy summer and hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 6:** DANGER

The team piled into the three SUV's. Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi in one, Blake and Morgan in the second and JJ, Reid and Mackenzie in the third.

Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi all took the location in the text as it was in the opposite direction of the location they traced as Blake, Morgan, JJ, Reid and Mackenzie took the traced location. All were heading to a dangerous situation. And not all of them were going to come out un-harmed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi arrived at the location in just over twenty minutes. They were outside a small suburban house. There was nothing suspicious about it which worried the three agents. Something was off.

"Prentiss you go through the back with Rossi, and I'll take the front. Be careful. We don't know what's inside," Hotch said un-buckling his seat beat.

"Yes Hotch," Prentiss and Rossi said in unison as they both unbuckled themselves too.

The three got out of the car and carefully made their way up to the house. Hotch waited at the front door for a minute or so to let Rossi and Prentiss get into position and then pushed at the handle. The door opened easily already unlocked and Hotch did a quick sweep before stepping inside.

There was a loud click.

Hotch looked down to find that he had stepped onto a pressure plate which was most likely rigged to heavy explosives. He looked up to see Prentiss and Rossi come through a door quickly to a hallway. He put his hand up to stop them.

"Don't come any closer!" He said firmly. "I've set something off."

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked.

"I've stepped on a pressure plate. I don't know where or how much explosives..." Hotch started but was cut off by a female voice.

"You're exactly right. You have no idea how much danger you and your friends are in."

They looked to the direction of the voice to find none other than Meaghan Doyle herself standing at the the top of the stairs to Hotch's right. Both Prentiss and Rossi swung round and pointed their guns at her.

"Don't move!" Prentiss yelled. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

Doyle gave a sly smile and chuckled slightly. "I really don't think you're in the position to do that. You're boss is on a pressure plate that rigs this whole house to C4 explosive. I myself have a trigger to set off said explosives. Are you really in a position to threaten me right now?"

Prentiss and Rossi lowered their weapons at a slight nod from Hotch who was trying to stay perfectly still. Hotch looked up at Doyle.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Nothing much really. Just revenge on you and your team for what you did to my brother."

"Then why don't you just blow us up now? Why don't you just get it over with?" Rossi asked.

"Because that would just be too easy on your team, wouldn't it?" She sneered. "I want to make you feel absolute desperation and hopelessness before I kill you all. Just like you did me when my brother's organisation crumbled when you killed him."

"Then why did you bring us here?" Prentiss asked angrily.

"I'm proving just how close I can get to you without you being able to do a thing about it. I control your team and no matter how hard you try you will not be able to stop me," Doyle said slyly."Now if you excuse me, I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Doyle started to walk down the stairs causing Prentiss and Rossi to point their guns at her but all she had to do was wave the trigger to the C4 explosive that the house was rigged to make them lower them. She pushed past both agents and exited the house through the back door leaving Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi alone with the explosives. Hotch looked up at the two people standing in front of him.

"Get the bomb squad here! Now!"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Blake, Morgan, Reid, JJ and Mackenzie all sped the opposite side of Charleston unaware of the situation Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi had found themselves in. They also had no idea what they were expecting to find themselves.

They arrived twenty minutes later to a rundown looking house in a secluded neighbourhood. The five agents piled out of the cars and gathered around Morgan who was the ranking agent of the group. He turned to Mackenzie.

"Evans you're the tactics expert, what do you think the best point of entry is?"

"Three go through the front and two through the back. From what I can see there are only two doors leading into the house. The UnSub's escape strategy is probably one of those doors although the ground floor windows are a likely route of escape as well," Mackenzie said. "I also advise to look out for booby traps such as pressure plates and trip wires. I also wouldn't rule of lasers. From these UnSubs MOs it's likely they have rigged the place with some form of explosive."

"That's what we'll do then. As Evans said, beware of booby traps. JJ and I will take the back, Evans, Blake and Reid will take the front. Knock first but if there is no answer kick the door down. Understood?"

They all nodded and Mackenzie, Blake and Reid walked up to the front. Mackenzie waited a few minutes and then knocked loudly and heavily on the door. There was no answer so she knocked again but this time shouted through the door.

"FBI, open up!"

Yet again there was no answer so Mackenzie relayed to Morgan she was kicking down the door. Blake and Reid took cover at either side and Mackenzie drew her gun pointed it at the door.

"Three... two... one," Mackenzie counted down. On one she kicked down the door.

All three agents walked through the broken door carefully and started a room to room sweep. They barely made it to the living room before several bangs rang out from the hallway.

"Shots fired," Reid yelled as they ran for cover.

He watched as Mackenzie made her way back to the living room door in a crouched position keeping her head low. She peeked her head round only to be met by the assailant firing at her and Mackenzie whipped straight back round again to avoid being hit.

"One assailant. Quite high up on the stairs and using a high calibre handgun," She whispered.

Reid and Blake nodded and Mackenzie made another go at peeking around the door. This time when she was meet with gun fire she fired back but got nowhere. She returned to cover and looked desperately at Reid and Blake and shook her head. Blake brought her mic to her mouth.

"Morgan we're pinned. We could use a little help."

"I'm trying to get through to you, one second."

About ten seconds later they all heard heavy footsteps as if someone was running and then Morgan's voice sounded down the hallway.

"Suspect fleeing."

They all darted for the front door to be met by a woman getting into a fast looking Ford with her back to them. She turned around and Mackenzie, being the last one to leave the house, staggered back slightly.

It was Shannon Larson.

Mackenzie somehow found the strength to carry on, ran to the car and pulled herself into the driver's seat of the SUV where JJ and Reid were all ready putting their seatbelts on. Mackenzie did the same while putting the car into drive, letting her advanced vehicle training kick in. She barely noticed JJ grabbing the radio of the dashboard.

"Suspect is in a Blue Ford Focus. We are in pursuit. Suspect has been confirmed to be Shannon Larson. Approach with caution."

By this point Mackenzie had already turned the car and was now in hot pursuit of Larson's car. Reid was in the back clinging to the handle above him as Mackenzie took sharp, fast turns. JJ reached over and turned on the sirens. They could hear Morgan and Blake close behind them and see Larson barely twenty feet in front of them.

Mackenzie made a sharp turn onto S Side Bridge and sped up slightly trying to keep the Ford in her sights. Suddenly a car in front of them swerved to avoid a manoeuvre employed by Larson. Mackenzie then consequently swerved to avoid hitting said car and crashed into the barriers at the side of the bridge.

The last thing JJ, Reid and Mackenzie saw before the air bags deployed was Morgan and Blake's SUV go over the side of bridge and into the Kanawha River.


	8. Chapter 7: CHAOS

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I know its been a while and that the chapter is really short but hopefully becaue I'm not doing much this week there will be more of the story coming! (That's if I don't get writer's block again) But anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 7:** CHAOS

Hotch stood as still as he possibly could to keep his weight as even as possible to avoid setting the device off. It had been twenty minutes since he had sent Rossi and Prentiss out of the house and he could hear bomb squad working to set up a perimeter.

"Agent Hotchner?"

A voice came from behind him but Hotch didn't dare look behind him, in fear of setting off the device. "That's me," he replied.

"I'm Officer Bradley; I'm part of the bomb squad. It's my job to get you out of here alive. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Now, the rest of your team said that you activated a pressure plate, have you heard any beeping or anything that sounds like a timer?"

"No. I just felt the floor press down and a click when I stepped onto it," Hotch replied.

"Okay. We have completed a scout of the house and there is no way of getting underneath the device. So we are going to replace your weight," Officer Bradley said. "What's your weight?"

"One hundred and seventy pounds."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

Officer Bradley went away leaving Hotch alone yet again. He could hear movement behind, rustling as they got together the weights to displace Hotch's weight.

Hotch's legs were getting sore. He had been standing there for just over half an hour and he hoped that he didn't have to wait much longer as he could feel his right knee starting to lock. A few minutes later Officer Bradley returned.

"Okay, Agent Hotchner. We are slowly going to displace your weight as I slowly push the weight forward I need you to move with it. Understood?" Bradley said.

"Yes officer," Hotch replied quietly.

"On my mark. One... Two..." Bradley began but didn't make it to three as he could hear a loud steady beeping noise emit from the plate Hotch was one.

"Right Agent Hotchner we are going to have to speed this process up. I still need you to move slowly while I'm doing this but as soon as you clear the plate I need you to leave through the back entrance as fast as possible. On three, one… Two… Three."

With that they started to move slowly forward. In a matter of minutes they cleared Hotch of the plate but as soon as they did the beeping quickened. Bradley loudly said a quick 'Sir go'.

Hotch didn't need any more incentive than that and quickly took off down the hallway, through the kitchen and out through the back door. He kept running until he reached the end of the garden in which a large explosion took him off his feet.

He landed squarely on his right side and let out a slight grunt as he got up. Hotch's ears were ringing as he slowly made his way back round to the front of the now burning house where he met Prentiss and Rossi both of which had concerned looks on their faces.

"Hotch are you okay?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shoulder's just sore from where I landed and my ears are ringing," Hotch said rolling his shoulder slightly knowing it was going to bruise. "Did Officer Bradley make it out?"

"Yes, he's back there," Rossi replied nodding towards a few police cars, a SWAT van and ambulance. "If you want to get your shoulder checked out the paramedics are also back there too."

"Thanks," Hotch said as he started to make his way over to that area.

As Hotch made his way there he realised one thing. This case was not only going to be dangerous but probably one of the most difficult they have ever going to have to deal with. He didn't know what was going to happen or how the case was going to end but he knew one thing for sure.

Chaos was going to ensue.


	9. Chapter 8: SHORTY

**Chapter 8:** SHORTY

Mackenzie was the first to react. She quickly pushed the airbag back coughing slightly.

"JJ? Reid? You guys alright?" She asked, taking her seatbelt off.

"Yeah," Reid said from the back.

"I'm fine," JJ said trying to push the airbag away.

"I'm away to go help Blake and Morgan, can you guys call for assistance?" Mackenzie asked opening the driver's side door and climbing out.

"Yep," JJ said as she finally won the battle with the airbag. "And Mackenzie?"

"Yeah JJ?"

"Be careful."

Mackenzie gave a quick nod before sprinting down the bridge. She reached the embankment in less than twenty seconds and quickly climbed down to it. As soon as she reached the edge of the embankment she jumped into the river and waded until she could swim. She gasped slightly at the cold but kept going to where she could see the top of Morgan and Blake's SUV.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Meanwhile, Morgan had started to come round from the crash. He pushed his airbag out of the way and quickly started to get his wits about him. The car was slowly but surely starting to fill with water and there was only a small section of the car that wasn't completely submerged.

Morgan turned to face Blake who was slowly coming round. She let out a soft moan and her head rolled against the back of the seat. She opened her eyes fully and clutched her wrist, wincing.

"Blake, are you okay?" Morgan asked, taking his seatbelt off.

"Yeah. I think I've broken my wrist though," She replied, trying to take off her seatbelt with her left hand.

"We need to get out of here," He said, helping her with the seatbelt.

Just as he said it he heard a tapping on Blake's side of the car. He looked through the window to see Mackenzie gripping the edge of the car roof to keep herself beside the car.

"Evans, Blake has probably broken her wrist. Can you help with getting her out?" Morgan yelled.

Mackenzie nodded and made a quick signal to try the doors. They did and had no luck so Mackenzie made another signal to try the windows. They did but had no luck yet again. The water was now up to above their waists and they we were running out of ideas.

Mackenzie's lungs were screaming for air as she had been under for nearly a minute and a half so she signalled for them to wait. They watched as she swam up and twenty seconds later she was back still on the passenger's side of the car.

They were running out of time as the water had risen to just below the bottom of their necks. Morgan was still frantically trying to open the driver's side door when Mackenzie came up with an idea.

She pulled out her gun and tapped the window with it in all four corners. Blake automatically got the idea and so did Morgan. Mackenzie swam over to the side of the car to avoid the getting hit. As soon as she heard eight shots she swung back round. Water was entering the car quickly now and Mackenzie knew she had little time left.

She made a quick signal for Blake to cover her face and once she did start to hit the now cracked window with the hand she had the gun in. She winced as she felt the shattering glass slice at her wrist through her shirt but kept going. As soon as she thought there was enough leeway she pulled off her bulletproof vest and used it to pull away any jagged glass.

The car was now full of water and sinking fast. Mackenzie quickly helped Blake out the window and Morgan swam out after them after failing to break his window. With Mackenzie pulling Blake with her and Morgan following, they broke the surface of the water all three of them gasping for air, Mackenzie in particular.

The three of them swam to the bank were JJ and Reid were waiting with worried expressions on their faces. They reached it tired and dripping. Blake sat on the edge of the embankment clutching her wrist and Mackenzie took off her navy shirt to reveal a black vest top. She wrapped the shirt around her now heavily bleeding wrist to try and stop the bleeding wincing. Morgan had come out seemingly unharmed.

"An ambulance and back up are a few minutes out," JJ said bending down next to Blake to look at her arm.

Blake nodded and then looked up at Mackenzie whose wrist was now being checked by Reid. "Thank you," She said.

"No problem," Mackenzie said wincing as Reid pulled back the shirt which was covered in blood.

"That's going to need stitches but from the looks of it you didn't hit any major veins," He muttered and then applied pressure back on to it. "We need to keep as much pressure on it as possible.

Mackenzie nodded.

"I underestimated you Shorty!" Morgan said, patting Mackenzie on the shoulder.

"I was just let my training do the work," She said shyly, then did a double take. "Wait… Shorty!?"

"Well you needed a nickname at some point and Evans is a bit bland. And you are a bit shorter than everyone else!" Morgan explained.

"Not by that much!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

Everybody chuckled at her reaction and Mackenzie couldn't resist giving a smile but only a small one. She wasn't feeling it. For one thing was for certain. Shannon Larson was back. And chaos was about to unfold.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later along with backup. They all gave reports and then got checked out. Morgan, JJ and Reid were cleared on site but Mackenzie and Blake were told they had to go to the hospital. Blake's right wrist was definitely broken and Mackenzie's left arm was still bleeding and from the looks of it she was starting to get dizzy because of it.

Blake went willingly but Mackenzie gave protest. She felt that her injury wasn't that severe. But the paramedics thought otherwise. They said she needed stitches and a Tetanus shot. With persuasion from Morgan, Mackenzie finally got into the ambulance with Blake and the paramedics.

The three remaining agents at the scene watched as the ambulance sped away. They were now at least one agent down. They knew Blake wouldn't be able to do much with just her left hand but they knew rightly that a cut wasn't going to slow Mackenzie down. Especially if Shannon Larson was involved. They had already seen this first hand.

When they could no longer see the ambulance they called Hotch and were surprised when Prentiss answered. She explained what happened to them and explained that Hotch had been sent to the hospital to be safe. Morgan then explained what had happed to them and that Blake and Mackenzie where now on their way to the same location.

Shannon Larson and Meaghan Doyle had already managed to injure three team members and the case had barely begun.

And the BAU team knew one thing.

This case wasn't going to be easy.

And not everyone was going to make it out completely unscathed.


	10. Chapter 9: READ IN AND A NEW TARGET

_**Chapter 9:**_ READ IN AND A NEW TARGET

Hotch was the first to be discharged while Blake and Mackenzie were being held slightly longer.

Hotch had to get his shoulder bandaged but no major damage had been done. It was more for support. The doctor said that the ringing in his ears should stop by Sunday afternoon which was less than twenty-four hours away. The doctor also said not to worry about his previous eardrum injury, that the explosion at the house hadn't caused further damage.

Blake was to be released as soon as they put her wrist in a cast. By this point she had received an x-ray and it was confirmed her wrist was definitely broken. It was a clean break so the damage would heal fast and with medication the pain was manageable.

Mackenzie was a different story all together. Despite her wrist injury only being minor and needing stitches and bandages, the doctors were concerned that the car crash into the barrier may have damaged previous scar tissue. Mackenzie had assured them that she was fine and only felt pain in her wrist but they wanted to check her over for safety. Mackenzie had reluctantly agreed when she got a very firm order from Hotch to comply.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Mackenzie sat on the edge of the hospital bed behind a privacy curtain in the ER. She was still wearing her damp vest top with bottoms of a set of scrubs, her soaked clothes on the chair beside her.

Her wrist was now stitched up and bandaged and the doctor had given her the once over checking her scarring. She'd cleared Mackenzie and was now away to get a Tetanus shot. Mackenzie looked up as she heard the curtain being opened but it wasn't the doctor. It was Prentiss.

"Hi Prentiss," Mackenzie said politely. "Everything alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. How's the wrist?" Prentiss asked.

"It's alright. They've kept me longer because they just want to make sure no extra damage was done to previous scar tissue."

Prentiss nodded. She could see some of the scars Mackenzie was referring to. Jagged ones on her chest. One on her jaw. A few on her arms. _What happened to her?_ Prentiss thought.

"I brought you some dry clothes and shoes. JJ took them from your suitcase in the hotel room," Prentiss said, handing Mackenzie the bag she was carrying.

"Thank you," Mackenzie said, putting the bag beside her. "I'll change when I get the Tetanus shot."

They fell into silence Prentiss trying to decide whether or not to ask Mackenzie about her scars and Mackenzie trying to find the courage to tell Prentiss what had happened in Winslow and Baghdad. With Shannon now being definitely involved in the case she had to. She took a deep breath.

"Prentiss when we get back to the precinct I need to read you in on something. It's vital to the case. I would do it now but here isn't really the place to do so."

Prentiss nodded. "Of course."

As soon as Prentiss said it, the doctor who had been looking after Mackenzie stepped through the curtain.

"I'll wait outside until you're done," Prentiss said. "Shout if you need anything."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Blake and Mackenzie were released at the same time, Mackenzie now having been given a Tetanus shot and stitches and Blake's arm in a cast and sling. They left with Prentiss and JJ who had both came to the hospital after they were done at the scenes.

The four women arrived at the police station around 22:00. Despite it being late, Blake and Mackenzie still needed to give their statements and if it was left till the Sunday morning details may have been forgotten. They entered the police station and Prentiss and JJ watched as Mackenzie and Blake disappeared with two officers to interview rooms. As soon as they were out of sight, Prentiss turned to JJ.

"Evans said she needed to read me in on something. Is this to do with what happened when you guys went to Winslow?" Prentiss asked.

"It is," JJ replied.

"Any hints on what I'm going to be told?"

JJ swallowed slightly before replying. "Just that it's extremely hard for her to talk about. She wouldn't be telling you if it wasn't vital to this case. As I said she came away from that case worse than the rest of the team."

Prentiss nodded and then headed to the conference room were the rest of the team was closely followed by JJ.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Half an hour later Blake and Mackenzie returned from their interviews and met the rest of the team in the conference room. Tension was high as they knew there was going to have to be a lot of explaining to do to have Prentiss up to date with Larson. Mackenzie and Blake had been read in by JJ to do with Doyle before Prentiss had arrived as she had given JJ permission to do so.

At that point they weren't certain if it was Larson that was Meaghan Doyle's partner but after the events that had just occurred they were. They were now one hundred percent sure. And it had brought a dark cloud over the BAU. Because they now knew that this case had just tripled in danger.

Prentiss watched as Mackenzie and Blake sit down.

"Sir may I take this opportunity to read Prentiss in on our history, specifically mine, with Shannon Larson please?" Mackenzie asked turning to face Hotch.

"Of course, Garcia has already gotten the files from the Winslow case," Hotch replied.

"Before I worked for FBI and before that the Winslow PD, I was a Marine. In 2006 once my training was completed I was deployed to Baghdad. At the time I had enrolled into the military with my best friend at the time, Shannon Larson. We were kept together after training and put into a squad with two others. Our job was to take down as many cells as we possibly could. Our first three missions were successful but during the fourth things went horribly wrong. My squad and I were tortured extensively for over a year. Two of them died early on but Shannon and I survived," Mackenzie said, keeping her eyes focused on the table.

JJ, who was sitting beside Mackenzie, noticed Mackenzie breathing become ragged and gave her hand a slight squeeze causing Mackenzie to flinch. Even though she had shown no signs earlier, Mackenzie's PTSD was beginning to flare up again.

Prentiss just stared in shock. She had expected a lot of things but this was completely different from any of those things.

Mackenzie swallowed before continuing. "We both got rescued but neither of us was the same after that. I suffered and still am suffering from PTSD, anxiety and depression. I have all of those things under control with medication but Shannon… Shannon didn't come back. Her body might have but she didn't. Her caring personality died in Baghdad and a psychotic, violent personality returned in its place. About a year after I became a detective for the Winslow Police Department. It wasn't long after that, that Shannon started killing..."

Mackenzie trailed off unable to continue. This was the first time she'd talked to anyone about this completely that wasn't Dante. She tried to find the words to carry on but she couldn't. Hotch and JJ noticed and Hotch carried on. Mackenzie gave him a thankful look.

"We were called in after the sixth murder," Hotch said. "At this point they already knew that Larson was the killer as part of her M.O was torturing her victims the same way Evans and her was. The case ended badly. Dante, Evan's fiancé and Larson's brother, was kidnapped, tortured and barely survived. Shortly after Evans was kidnapped this was followed by JJ getting shot. Evans was then tortured but escaped allowing us to capture Larson. Larson was then sentenced to death but got killed in a prison riot. That obviously isn't true looking at the events of today. If you want more details everything you need to know is in the files Garcia has put together."

Prentiss stared at the team in shock. She knew something had happened that was devastating in Winslow but she never expected this. Her eyes fell on Mackenzie who looked to be trying to control her breathing. Mackenzie's fists were clenched and she was staring at a space on the floor in front of her. Her eyes were full of fear. _I suffered and still am suffering from PTSD, anxiety and depression. _

Hotch shot JJ a look and JJ put her hand gently on Mackenzie's shoulder who yet again flinched slightly. Prentiss watched as JJ led Mackenzie out of the room.

And now Prentiss knew just how dangerous this case was for the team emotionally and physically. And she would stop at nothing to help close it. To protect her team. Even its newest member.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ guided Mackenzie into the toilets and locked the door behind her. She knew if she didn't calm down Mackenzie soon a full scale panic attack was inevitable. JJ watched as Mackenzie walked over to one of the sinks and splashed cold water over her face.

"I thought I had it under control. I've gotten good at controlling the panic. The fear. But now… I thought she was dead JJ. I thought she was dead. I thought I was finally safe. Now I feel like this is just going to be a repeat of Winslow. And I'm not sure I can stop her this time," Mackenzie said, her voice quiet. She turned her back to sink and slid into a sitting position.

"Mackenzie, you don't need to do this by yourself. You've got an entire team behind you. We have an expert on Meaghan Doyle and three people who also know what it's like to be tortured. How scary it is to be in that situation," JJ said softly.

In that moment JJ decided that it was time that she told Mackenzie about what had happened with Hastings and Askari. That she didn't have to face this by herself. That even though JJ's experience wasn't as long as hers that people on the team understood.

Mackenzie gave JJ a confused look. She hadn't heard of other team members being tortured before. "What?"

"Do you remember that period during your FBI training that you couldn't contact me?" JJ asked sliding down next to Mackenzie.

"Yeah. I was trying to get a hold of you to find out when I could drop off Henry's birthday present. It was a month late because of the move," Mackenzie replied.

"Well there was reasoning behind that. In the past nine years I haven't just worked for the FBI. In 2010 I worked for the State Department as part of a specialized task force to track down Osama Bin Laden. That consequently caused me to spend time in Afghanistan," JJ explained.

"On that case I made a lot of enemies. And in that period of time where you were unable to reach me they came after me. They took me captive and tortured me for the information they desired which was access to a database full of need to know information. I and our section chief Mateo Cruise held the codes for the database," JJ continued.

"JJ I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you," Mackenzie said.

"Because I didn't need you to be more stressed that you were already. And anyway the State Department also had its perks. I was able to help Emily hide while I was working them," JJ said.

Mackenzie nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes, Mackenzie taking in the new information. "If you need anyone to talk to JJ. I'm here. Sorry I wasn't before or you felt like I wasn't but I am now," Mackenzie said softly.

"Likewise Mackenzie and I'm sure that applies for the rest of the team too. I know what it's like. I know what's it's like to feel paralyzed by fear. To be so scared and in pain that the only option that seems to appear is to give. But I also know what it's like to still have fight left in you. You have so much of it Mackenzie. You were there for two years. How you survived I have no clue but I know one thing. You are strong. One of the strongest people I've ever meet. You may not see it but other people certainly do. Me, the team Dante. Shannon Larson will not beat you. She will not win. Just like Askari and Hastings haven't beaten me," JJ replied.

Silent tears ran down the pairs faces, Mackenzie crying slightly harder than JJ. Eventually the tears ceased and JJ made a move to get up but Mackenzie stopped her, another thought on her mind.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are the other two team members?"

"Sorry?" JJ responded, confused.

"You said there are three members on the team that have gotten tortured. Who are the other two, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Reid and Prentiss. Reid about seven years ago by a man called Tobias Hankel. Hankel is now dead. Prentiss by Ian Doyle. Who's now also dead," JJ replied. "And I don't mind you asking at all."

With that the pair got up and made their way back to the rest of the team who were in planning. Something had happened when JJ and Mackenzie had left.

"What's up?" JJ asked as she walked in.

Hotch was the one to reply.

"We just got a lead. We have their next target. The attack is going to be on Monday. A bank. We don't know much. Just that it's in a heavily populated area. We need to find out where this attack is going to take place. Before it's too late."


	11. Chapter 10: BURN

**_Chapter 10:_** BURN

Monday morning came too quickly. The team worked the whole way through Sunday and yet they got nowhere. Everybody was stressed especially Mackenzie. She had been unable to sleep and she had been unable to contact Dante either. After the events of the past couple of days the team had decided to bring Will, Henry and Dante to Charleston for safety. Jack was safe as he was with relatives in New York. However Will, Henry and Dante were not. And that's what scared Mackenzie. Dante always replied to her texts. But this time he didn't.

She pushed the thoughts back as she got ready to go to the precinct. She needed to be focused. For Dante and the team.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The team got the call at midday. There had been a hostage situation at a bank in a busy area in the centre of Charleston. Two females. No demands for money. All they wanted was that the FBI team at the site and then further demands would be made. Nobody would die if the FBI came.

So they geared up and headed to the site. The entire area was cornered off for public safety with only required officers and bomb squad present. Henry was back at the station with Garcia and Blake while everyone else was on scene. Within five minutes of arrival Larson and Doyle had a message sent out.

_Four team members are allowed in. No weapons. Two must be Spencer Reid and Mackenzie Evans._

The team looked at each other in concern. Reid looked terrified and Mackenzie just looked ready to finish it. Hotch hated it but they had to let them go.

"We know we have to do this. We don't have a choice," Hotch said. "The main thing is that we have to figure out who the other two to go in are to be."

"I'm thinking Prentiss," Morgan said. "She knows more than anyone else about the Doyle's. She's the expert. As long as it's okay with her."

"And I'm thinking JJ," Rossi put in. "If we send in the likes of Morgan they will instantly know we have the intention of trying a takedown. JJ and Mackenzie know how to fight. They'll be hidden weapons."

"So is it decided?"

They all nodded and watched as all team members that were going in, took out their weapons. Mackenzie took the longest as she had the most weaponry. Out came a Beretta and tazer from her hip holster, a knife from her left thigh, a Glock twenty-six from her shoulder holster and a multi-tool from her pocket.

"Spot the Marine!" Morgan chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "Got anything else Shorty?"

"Not on me," Mackenzie shot back with a smirk. "What do you expect? I am the combat specialist."

"Are you ready to go in?" Hotch asked. He was answered by a series of nods. "Evans what's the plan for entry?"

"Straight line would probably work best," Mackenzie replied. "We can't take the side entrances as they know we're coming. I'll be at the front, Reid will be behind me, then JJ and lastly Prentiss. Have you got the building's blueprints?"

"Here," One of the officers said handing the pages to her. The team watched as she scanned the pages and then circled a few areas.

"I need teams on these exits," She said pointing at the circled areas. "If they make a move to escape those are the likely roots. However I advise that you are vigilant and try to keep it as low key as possible. These UnSubs have access to explosives so it's safe to assume explosives are involved in this scenario."

"I'll organise that now," Rossi said as he walked towards the officers.

"Time to go in," Mackenzie said.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The four members of the team walked into the building slowly and cautiously. They were barely through the door before they were stopped and told to stand in a line to be searched by a muscular man who looked to be in their twenties. Of course they found nothing but he spent longer on Mackenzie because he had been warned.

"This way," He said gesturing towards the main banking area.

They walked in to find about twenty hostages. Larson was watching over them with an assault rifle in her hands and Doyle was in the corner. They looked up when they saw them and both grinned manically.

"Thank you David," Doyle said raising her gun at him. "You have done your job well."

"Why are you pointing that thing at me?" He asked. "I did as you said. Is my family safe now?"

"They are. You aren't. You know too much," Doyle said with dead eyes.

The bang rang through the bank causing a few screams and some people cry. Mackenzie jumped away from David in shock as she was the closest. That's when Larson and Doyle gave their attention to the team. In that moment Reid, JJ and Mackenzie believed Prentiss when she said Meaghan Doyle was worse than her brother. She was a psychopath.

"It's so good that you finally made it," Doyle said walking over. And Mackenzie it's so nice to finally meet you."

Mackenzie remained silent.

"Shannon warned me you're the silent type but you will talk today."

"What do you want?" Mackenzie spat.

"Well Shannon over there just wants revenge. Such a tragic story in that one. You should really watch yourself there," Doyle said in an overly happy tone. "I on the other hand just want the world to burn. To go into chaos. I especially just want Doctor Spencer Reid and Agent Emily Prentiss to pay."

"And how do you suppose you do that?" Prentiss said. Before going n they had decided that her and Mackenzie who do most of the talking.

"Explosions, murder and the wee sneaky bit of arms dealing to places that shouldn't have weapons but shush… No-one is supposed to know," Doyle smirked.

"Why do you want us here?" Mackenzie asked. She could see Reid taking notes of hostages and all exits.

"Just to have our fun before our finale," She said. "Oh the things we have planned."

"We'll do whatever you want us to do but let the hostages go," Mackenzie said sternly. She was scared but she pushed it back.

"We were planning to. Shannon go ahead."

"Everyone leave now!" Larson yelled.

The four team members gave the duo a confused look as the hostages rushed out of the building quickly. That's when Reid heard the ticking and he knew what was going to happen. The room exploded.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch and Rossi watched as the hostages from the bank ran out. A few minutes prior they had heard gunshots. Something was going on but what? The hostages cleared the area quickly due to the help of the police but something wasn't right.

The explosion hit them with surprise knocking everyone off their feet. A few minutes later Hotch was the first to react.

Hotch slowly got up closely followed by Morgan, Rossi and Will. His ears were ringing and his head pounded but that was the least of his worries. Smoke surrounded them and clouded their sight. Hotch squinted at the building in front of him.

Four agents had been in that building.

Four agents had been caught in the explosion.

Four agents were either dead or captured.

Meaghan Doyle and Shannon Larson had their team.

Mackenzie Evans.

Jennifer Jareau.

Spencer Reid.

Emily Prentiss.

Each one of them fighting for their life.

And Hotch didn't know what to do.


End file.
